Violet's Partner
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: Violet is growing up and is about to introduce her new crime fighting partner (and more) to the family.


I don't own these characters or profit from them.

Violet's Partner

By, Clayton Overstreet

It's never easy when you introduce the person you love to your family. For Violet Parr AKA Violet Incredible it was amazing how hard her heart was pounding. She had faced down flying blade machines, mole men, explosions, and mutants. Still there were some things that invisibility and an impenetrable force field could not protect her from and this was going to be it. Looking in her makeup mirror she briefly vanished, leaving her dress, earrings, and headband visible. It would be so easy to slip away…

The doorbell rang and she reappeared, shouting, "I'll get it!" Racing downstairs she knew it was impossible to beat her brothers to the door if they tried, but she had made some pretty serious threats against them if they did anything to embarrass her tonight, even if she and her date were just meeting them at the door and then leaving. It was amazing, she had pointed out, what an invisible sister could do to them when they started dating.

000

Helen watched her boys carefully. Mr. Incredible had his face buried in a newspaper, pretending to read it while Dash and Jack played video games. Violet's little brothers did love to tease her, but it was obvious to Helen that Violet did not need that tonight. Her daughter had been growing up since they had resumed life as superheroes. She did not hide behind her hair any more, though she did hide behind a mask. Violet no longer seemed nervous around boys. Though her father was not happy about that.

She had started going out on dates in her junior year, though nothing serious. Helen knew it as hard on a young woman when you had to keep a secret identity. Worse if the guy developed a crush on your superhero persona and looked right through you or considered you second choice. Knowing they were dating a superhero was not much easier.

Outside they heard the distinctive sound of a jet powered car pulling up out front and the zap of an invisibility shield activating. The doorbell rang and Violet's voice drifted down. "I'll get it!" They could hear her feet pounding down. Both boys hit pause and immediately started to move. Jack's body crackled as he prepared to teleport, only to be wrapped around by Helen's python-like arm. Dash was a blur who escaped the other by a hair and he was almost to the door when he rebounded off a crackling energy field. Violet came down the stairs and laughed. "Ha! Super speed doesn't help if you're too predictable little brother."

"No fair," Dash said.

"Dash," Helen snapped. She glared at her sons. "I told you two to be on your best behavior." She saw that her husband had put down his paper and was watching the door, cracking his knuckles. "Honey…"

"What?" He said innocently. "I'm just going to have a little talk…"

Violet rolled her eyes. Her dad always treated her like a little girl even though she was seventeen and about to finish high school. She had been sixteen before she and her mother had convinced him she was ready to fight crime herself. "You were fifteen when you fought the Incinerator," had not been enough until Helen stepped in and even then her mother had made her wait a year. Her brothers were so jealous.

"Dad, this is why I've been reluctant to let you meet my partner."

"Sorry sweetie, but as your father…"

She sighed and reached for the doorknob. She wanted to delay this, but she also did not want to leave her new partner on the porch. "Just remember, when I agreed to this you promised not to embarrass me."

She had been playing a game with her family for almost six months. Her brothers had been pestering her about who she was dating. Her parents were just as interested, but more subtle about it. Violet was able to avoid most of it by telling them that she and the person she was dating had met while she was in costume. True, though a little misleading. It was a perfect excuse not to introduce her family right away and thought hey did not like it she was able to put her parents off by explaining they wanted to get to know each other before hand. Having dated superhero groupies, potential super villains, and understanding the need to figure out if the relationship could survive a mundane identity they had backed off.

Then Violet had started wearing civilian clothes on dates and the nagging had begun. Where are you going? Did you reveal your secret identity? If you can truth them with that then maybe it's time we met… Between their mundane jobs, school events, and the occasional threat of world annihilation Violet had managed to slip out of it a few times. Twice she had even used the trick Batman had taught her where they glanced away and she just vanished. She had also bought time by dropping a few hints. They were a little older than her, but not much. They were in the super community.

Finally her parents had put their feet down and insisted that they meet the person their daughter was dating. Violet froze with her hand over the knob. "Um, I suppose I should mention that you have met before."

"Is it that boy you had a crush on?" Dash asked.

Violet shook her head. "No, it's… well see for yourself." She opened the door. The porch light had burnt out and a tall slim figure stood in the shadows. "Sorry that took so long, I was doing my hair."

"That's alright dear," Mirage said, stepping into the light. "You look marvelous." Violet felt her mouth turn up in a half smile as her eyes got the dreamy look they always did when she saw Mirage. Everything else forgotten she stepped forward into the older woman's arms and used a force field under her feet to rise up a bit to kiss her. They stood there for several long seconds before breaking apart. Then they turned to look at Violet's family. Mirage smiled and said, "It's so nice to see all of you again."

Violet took in her stunned family. All four of them had their jaws hanging open in shock, eyes wide and frozen like statues. Not surprising. Violet had left out a lot. Mostly because she expected this sort of reaction. Had been counting on it. Turning back to Mirage she lowered herself to the floor. "We'd better hurry, or they'll give away our table."

"You're right," Mirage said, her voice a sexy purr. She took Violet's hand in hers and wiggled the fingers of her other. "Lovely to see you all. Good evening."

000

Violet opened the front door carefully, holding her shoes in her hand as she slipped inside. She was just on her way to the stairs when the kitchen light licked on and she saw her mother in her robe waiting at the table. "Violet…"

"Uh… still up mom?" Violet asked, sounding as convincing as her father had earlier. It was only eleven. Violet had stayed out later, but had decided not to push her luck this evening. Her only hope was that everyone would be asleep and she might get out of having to talk about it until morning.

Helen pointed to the chair across the dining table across from her. Sighing Violet set her shoes by the door and walked over, pulling out the chair and sat down, folding her hands in front of her. They stared at one another for a while. Violet could only imagine what was going through her mother's head. On the one hand Mirage had been a part of a plot to kill them all, had helped destroy several other heroes, and had ort of flirted with Violet's dad to get him to go along with it.

On the other she had mostly not been involved with the killing parts and in the end had helped them to escape from Syndrome's lair. That had all been a few years back.

"I don't even know where to start," Helen finally admitted. "I made your father promise to go to bed and let me handle this. Dash and Jack have been quiet all evening and went to bed without a fuss."

Violet was shocked. "Wow."

"I know. Violet, you've thrown us all for a loop here."

She looked down at the table for a moment and then met Helen's eyes. "So?"

"What do you mean 'So'?"

"Mom, if I had told you can you honestly say you would have reacted any other way? Was there going to be a 'oh that's fine dear' moment? Did you have some sort of experience and advice that was applicable?"

Helen looked like she wanted to say something, but the words caught in her throat. Her daughter had a point. Helen had faced alien overlords. She had been trapped in dimensions where up was down and the colors… oh the colors! She once saved the world from a time traveling version of herself from a post apocalyptic future. As Elastagirl she had even dated a guy with three heads and four grabby hands. None of which had prepared her for this.

"I didn't even know you liked girls."

"You never asked." Violet said. She saw a hurt flinch to her mother's features and reached across the table. "I'm actually glad you didn't. Awkward."

Helen sighed and nodded, admitting the point. "I can't say I'm completely comfortable with the idea. I remember when I was in college and I had a temporary team up with a warrior woman from a hidden jungle tribe. She put forward some suggestions and had me try a special brew from her tribe… we made out a little, but I never… it got weird." She blushed. "I mean I've got nothing against…"

Violet giggled. "It's okay mom. I'm glad you and dad are happy. Especially since we've all seen some of the artwork on the Internet that had shipped pretty much everyone in our family and a few other heroes and villains." They both snorted. Some people were weird. There was more than one reason why superheroes kept their identities from the public. When mutants who ran around in spandex thought you were freaky you probably had serious problems.

"So, how did it happen?" Helen said, trying not to sound like Violet had been in some kind of disfiguring accident.

Violet leaned back. "I was at Edna Mode's getting my suit refitted after the Glass-man incident." Violet had been meaning to get it done since her last growth spurt. She was not as tall as mirage, but she was beginning to physically match her mother at her age and needed a little more room in her suit. Glass-man had sent shards of glass through the air as a weapon and had torn the suit, which tore almost completely off her body during the fight, much to her embarrassment and her brothers' amusement. "Mirage was there discussing business with Edna."

"What business?"

Violet smirked. "Mom, it's not like we blew up the island when we left. Mirage had all of Syndrome's passwords, bank accounts, minions, and inventions. She actually helped him with a few of them. She doesn't claim to be the technical genius he was, but she's got several degrees."

"What's she doing with all of it?" Helen asked darkly.

"Don't be like that. She's a multibillionaire with a private island. It's not like she's out robbing banks and she doesn't need to sell to villains. She's been setting up her own business and she's been in contact with Edna about a merger But at first well, there I was waiting in Edna's office… I'd kind of interrupted and Edna broke off talking with Mirage to fixit mumbling about how she wanted to try some new fabric." Helen nodded. She knew what Edna was like. "Mirage and I were left to talk. It was a little weird what with everything from before… but soon we were chatting like old friends. It was great because I didn't have to hide anything. You get that, right?"

"I suppose." Helen hated to admit it, but she definitely got it. Someone who already knew all of Violet's secrets. Her family, her powers, and who was not a member of her family. Not an easy thing to come by.

Violet looked down and brushed her hair back over her ear. "Also I didn't mention it at the time, but the truth is I've kind of had a crush on Mirage for a while."

"You have?"

"I guess. I mean when we were on the island I really started to think, you know? We were all going to die. I wasn't used to the hero thing and we were just kids who had been hiding for years. I… I can remember the first time I saw Mirage. Even with all that going on I immediately thought she was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." She looked up at her mom. "And don't tell me she's not. I know neither of us are ugly, but come on."

"She's okay," Helen said through gritted teeth. Her husband had not cheated with the woman, but he had certainly been drooling over her. Even in her prime Helen had not been as seductive as the white haired woman. In her middle age now Mirage reminded her of every wrinkle, age spot, and bit of cellulite on her body. Helen was good looking, no question, but there really was no comparison.

"Anyway," Violet said, quickly moving on. "I have to admit that was when I realized I liked girls. It wasn't anything serious. I mean I've gone out with a couple of guys, but nothing really sparked and we've always been busy with school and saving the world. I honestly thought we would never see her again until that day. And on a whim when Edna came back with my suit and started up the business talk again I invited her out to lunch and to my shock she said yes."

Helen carefully said, "Isn't she a little old for you?"

"Too old for me, too young for dad?" Violet asked. "She's still in her twenties. Isn't dad like ten years older than you? And I seem to remember you had a fling with a super villain who was in his forties when you were nineteen…"

"He wore a mask," Helen said. "How could I know?"

"Maybe because he was holding the world hostage when you were in diapers?"

Helen frowned. "We're not talking about me."

"No, we're talking about me," Violet said. "What is the downside here mom? She's gorgeous, rich, smart, and understands me. Is it because she's older than me? A girl? A former villain? She did save our lives and she's been helping out a lot of heroes with some of Syndrome's gizmos. Mirage even gave me a few useful devices. I didn't tell you and dad because it was hard enough getting you to let me out on my own without admitting I needed the help… but she's saved my life a few times. Without her Geothermal would have melted through my shields and Math Wizard would have subtracted me from existence. She's more than my girlfriend, she's my partner. In and out of costume." Violet paused as she realized what that sounded like, but did not correct herself. Why deny it? "We love each other mom."

"You know we're just worried honey," Helen said softly.

Violet nodded. "I know. We're always worried. But I'm very happy and yes, I know what scares you. Except if you think about it… we face down death all the time. Dad actually did die once. Most heroes don't live past thirty. I know that's not the goal or anything, but considering I was nearly crushed by a giant digging machine last month, I don't' see any point in spending my time wondering if Mirage might have some evil plan or wants to betray me. I can't say it's not a possibility, though I think I know her and don't believe it." She looked up into her mother's eyes. "You trust my instincts, don't you? That I know what I'm doing?"

"I want to honey, but you're so young and Mirage does have a history of seduction and betrayal. Maybe I'm just a little jealous, but these are valid concerns. Plus you are my little girl. I can't deny I feel like making you wrote out 'I will not fall for the voluptuous counteragent who will betray me to her master' one hundred times or something."

Violet could not keep the smile from her face. "Let's save that for if she actually does betray me. How about you and dad join us for lunch next week and you can just talk with her? Or we could fly out to the island…"

"No!" Helen said firmly.

"Yeah, I guess it's not exactly full of fond memories. Though Mirage is turning it into our secret lair. It's not exactly the usual abode for a college student, but with online classes it'll actually be pretty good."

Helen tried to process this. Her daughter was graduating school and had been developing a superhero career of her own. Trying to be objective she realized that mirage was a pretty fine catch. Rich. Beautiful. Smart. Had her own private island and super hero accoutrements. The age thing… well Violet had a point. It was not that big of a gap. The fact that she was a woman bothered Helen a bit, but not that much. Really it was their history that was a problem… but it did not seem to be a problem for Violet.

"We'll talk and I'll…I'll speak with your father. Don't expect miracles, but I can promise that we'll keep an open mind."

"Daddy's just confused because he doesn't get to threaten my 'boyfriend'," Violet said with a giggle. She was about to get up when her watch beeped and a blue hologram of Mirage's face appeared looking at Violet. "Violet, I know I just dropped you off, but there's a problem. I've got half a dozen motor cycle riding ninjas on my tail. I could lose them, but I was thinking that with a little help we might be able to catch them and find out why they are following me and who sent them."

"I'll be right there," Violet said, standing up. She paused and looked at her mom. "Mind if I bring some company?"

"Five more just popped out of an alleyway to my left. So the more the merrier. See you soon sweetheart." She blew an air kiss and then her head disappeared.

Violet turned to her mom. "You coming?"

Helen stood up and said, "I'll get the boys. I always say, you never get to know a person until you've seen how they react to a ninja attack."

"Then let's go save my girlfriend."

000

Mirage was trapped in an alley. Her car was totaled and on fire, her dress was torn, there was a shuriken in her communicator watch, and six pissed off ninjas approaching her with swords drawn. To say that her prospects were not looking good would be an understatement. "I don't suppose you'd take a check and just go away?" one of them ran the tip of her sword along the brick wall, shooting up sparks. "I take that as a no…"

One of the ninja's prepared to strike when a voice by his ear said, "You should have taken the money." A moment later Violet appeared in her costume and punched him in the face. The others turned on her, but their weapons bounced off her force field. "Hey babe, how's my timing."

"Fashionably late," Mirage said. One of the ninja's found himself wrapped in stretched out arms and vanished up into the air. Another, realizing there was a problem, focused on their target and launched a dozen throwing stars at Mirage, only to have them snatched out of the air by a red blur.

A moment later Dash appeared with them strung together into a necklace. "Mom, I made your mother's day present!"

"Aw, no fair!" Jack said, appearing out of thin air. He fired his laser bean eyes at a ninja's sword, melting it.

Helen dropped down from above. "It's okay Jack, I still want that vegetable steamer…" A ninja appeared behind her. Only to be crushed as Mr. Incredible landed on him and then grabbed another ninja's arm as he tried to stab Violet. Shaking his head he effortlessly threw the black clad figure into the distance.

"You brought the whole family?"

Violet smiled and kissed Mirage on the cheek. "You said you needed help. Half a dozen ninjas sounded like a good night out with the family."

"Yeah, about that babe… things have escalated since I called you." Mirage suddenly kicked out, her high heel passing Violet's cheek like a bullet to kick another ninja sneaking up behind her in the face. She slowly withdrew it drawing her calf across Violet's cheek and making her shiver.

"Uh, Vi…" Dash said. Violet turned and looked round. Another couple dozen ninjas had appeared in the alleyway and more were climbing down the walls, and a few were on the fence behind Mirage.

Violet growled at them and cracked her neck. "Okay, this may take a few extra minutes."

Mr. Incredible looked at Mirage. "Don't think we're not going to have a long talk when this is over."

She smirked. "Looking forward to it... dad."

"Ouch," he said, feigning a shot to the chest before dodging a real one.

Violet blushed. "Something I should know about?"

Mirage winked and reached into her cleavage, pulling out a small velvet box. "Guess it depends on if we survive the next five minutes." She put it back. All six of them gathered together as the ninjas approached. Violet looked around at them and spread her hands, force fields forming around them. Jack's eyes glowed. Helen stretched her arms and legs, until she towered high. Mr. Incredible stomped a boot, cracking the sidewalk. Dash's whole body blurred as he began to vibrate. Mirage took up a martial arts stance as impressive as any ninja. Shooting the others a smile and motioned for the ninjas to attack. "Bring it losers." They jumped in a huge black wave.

Author's Note

They make a good couple don't you think?


End file.
